


Match Made in Heaven

by theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs



Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs/pseuds/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Okaasan? Did you love Otousan?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Match Made in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Still part of my joint work with tsubasa_1742 for Confessions of Love.

It had been normal to presume that Inoichi's daughter would be married to one of the two boys of his friends to seal their clans' century old friendship. Never before had the Elders been given firstborn girls and the Yamanakas viewed the birth of Ino as a blessing from their ancestors. To be born within twenty four hours of the new Nara's heir was also a sign, they thought.

 

No one questioned it when a little over two weeks later after their birth, it was announced that Nara Shikamaru was betrothed to Yamanaka Ino.

 

Years pass and the village survive drought, pestilence and a war. The village begins to prosper once more as it had done in the older folks' youth.

 

To usher in the new era of peace following the new emperor's coronation, the long awaited wedding was commenced.

 

Everyone in the village of Konohagakure had been invited.  Some merchants around the province of the Fire Country heard and set up shops weeks in advanced, turning the affair into something akin to a festival.

 

The newly hailed Governor, Namikaze Minato and his family even made an honored appearance along with the other hailed clans: Uchiha, Hyuuga, Aburame, Inuzuka, and Haruno.

 

Blessings and prayers were made. Offerings were sacrificed. And the ceremony concluded with a large feast that lasted for three days as was in custom.

 

Almost three years after the wondrous wedding, a healthy boy, the new heir, was born. He was named after his grandfather, Shikaku.

 

He would grow with the face and brains of the Nara but the eyes and heart of the Yamanaka.

 

He is immediately betrothed to the newborn Akimichi Chouri at exactly twelve months of age.

 

Two more boys the spitting image of his father follow him within the next six years.

 

Shikamaru's son spends his days learning, reading, playing board games with anyone who wrongly challenges him (losing only to his father), looking after their lands and befriending Akimichi Chouri, her brothers and his cousins from his mother's side.

 

On the spring evening before his own wedding, he has tea with his parents while his younger brothers make merry in town with their cousins and Chouri's brothers.

 

He sets down his tea and watches his mother quietly. Nara Ino nee Yamanaka continues embroidering the last few designs on the kimono with their clan symbol that they wish to present Chouri tomorrow without noticing her son's eyes (as blue and bright and expressive as her own) watch her meticulous work.

 

Ino has aged slowly, beautifully, with few grey hair barely visible from her silky sunshine spun hair. Her hands are still smooth as was her face. Shikaku wonders and wishes Chouri age the same.

 

He spies at his father reading the paper, yawning and scratching his back like the old man he was becoming. Unlike his wife, his age is more visible with the lines on his face and the streaks of grey stark white like snow against his dark black mane. But his hands remain strong and sure. Again, Shikaku wishes the same fate for himself.

 

They spend their evening in silence until Ino tells him to retire as he will need his energy for the coming day. He rises with a nod and head towards the entryway.

 

"Okaasan?" He calls for her when he stops by the futama, making Ino look up to him. She smiles softly at him, silently willing him to go on and speak his mind. She always read everybody like a book. It was like magic. The way his father could make a full grown man stop in his tracks like he has bent them to his will. Definitely magic. His hands shake at his side and he swallows thickly, nervously, as he turns back to his parents still seated on their places. "Did you love Otousan?"

 

The question is loaded. Neither Shikaku nor his brothers questioned that their Okaasan held their father in high regard, complied with his wishes and supported him throughout. But that was the duty of a wife. Neither of the children had seen their parents be affectionate with each other throughout their years of marriage. Which was the way of a lover.

 

The matriarch blinks and smiles sadly. "Of course I did."

 

Shikaku frowns. It sounded like a hollow lie of sorts.

 

Ino smiles warmer this time, to reassure him she had not finished. "I hated being told what to do, of course. I rebelled and made sure your father knew I was against the engagement. Yet he did not say anything. But I was only thirteen when he first kissed me for everyone to see and I realized I would not have wanted anybody to kiss me and hold my hand---touch me---the way he had done. I trusted him and respected him and ended up loving the man I was marrying."

 

Nara Shikamaru looked at his wife and furrowed his brows as he folded his paper to his side. He looks at her with a scowl. Ino shrugs at him nonchalantly.

 

"What?"

 

"You could have told me that years ago." He murmured, clearly annoyed. "Now I'm old and worn!"

 

Ino looked back at his husband in surprise.

 

The look they shared soon after was of understanding, pain, regret and love so palpable that Shikaku wished he had asked sooner or had not intruded on their private moment. But inside, his heart soared. He would ask Chouri. He would learn from his parents' mistake.

 

Ino placed her needlework down on her lap and leaned over to plant a chaste kiss on her husband's dry and cracked lips. She stroked his cheek with her thumb as she pulled away. Shikamaru smiled and they both went back to their work. Her on the beautiful fabric and him on the dreary paper.

 

Shikaku left after bidding them a good night.

 

"You're a troublesome woman," Shikamaru said later to fill the silence that came after a half an hour.

 

Ino didn't bother looking at him but smiled as she looked at her finished work.

 

"I don't recall you complaining since we married."

 

There was a hint of a smirk in his tone next as he said, "you never held back in bed. Was that your way of gaining what you thought I didn't have for you?"

 

"Was it yours?"

 

Shikamaru had forgotten what a feisty woman his wife had been before they married. It felt nice to remember.

 

"It's a good thing we didn't, then," he chuckled to himself. "But you know, we aren't that old yet."

 

Ino laughed softly as she felt her husband's hand found rest on her waist. "My, my... I'll be needing some rogue for tomorrow, won't I? Can't have anybody thinking the Nara matriarch had a sleepless night."

 

"They won't know you aren't wearing any when I'm through with you," he whispered hotly against her ear.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this one for some reason


End file.
